The present day shoe is made up of a combination of many materials, however, they all have the same basic lace fastening mechanism. Various attempts have been made to provide speed lacing such as Salisbury, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,916 which provides for a "Velcro" type fastener to tighten the laces with a single patch of fabric. Although Salisbury provides for a means for quickly tightening the laces, the tightening means has the same drawback as do all other lacing mechanisms, that is there is poor tension distribution over the lacing means causing pain to the instep of the foot. There have been various attempts to provide adjustable tension lacing means because of the intolerable pressure on the instep of the foot. Derderian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,342 provides for a means of having a different tension at different positions of the lace, however, this does not eliminate the problem because each section has specific tension rather than each eyelet having its own tensioning and requires the user to adjust each section independently. The within invention eliminates the problem of having unbearable tension on the upper portion of the laced shoe and vertually no tension on the lower portion of the laced shoe. This problem is more prominent in athletic shoes because the athlete desires to have a snug fit to avoid blisters which is generated from a loose fit shoe.
The object of the within invention is to accomplish both the tensioning of the bottom part of the shoe eyelet providing a secure foot in the shoe and tensioning in the upper part of the shoe eyelets that is comfortable.